


march on

by ZephyrEden



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH3 March On, cause i have no idea what i'm writing til i write it shrug, prompts, rating and stuff subject to change, tags added as i write it ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEden/pseuds/ZephyrEden
Summary: for #KH3MarchOneach prompt is a chapter, prolly around 500 words each





	march on

He knew it wouldn’t be exactly the same.

How could it be? Even if they remembered him in some weird vague way, it wasn’t the same as the memories Roxas held of them, all from a virtual recreation they can’t get to now.

Even if it was all fake, it was real to him.

“Roxas? You okay?”

He startles at Olette’s voice, looking up to see her leaning towards him, a worried smile on her face.  “Y-yeah.” He looks down at his hands, the memory of warm sunlight on his skin and the light of sunset piercing through a blue orb held between his fingers. He clenches his hands into fists, fingers pressed so tight that not even phantom sensations can wriggle between them. “I’m fine,” he says more confidently, smiling back.

It doesn’t ease Olette’s worry like he was hoping it would.

“You know,” she starts, crossing her legs. “It’s okay for you to feel weirded out by all of this.”

“I’m not-” he immediately defends but she lifts her hand to stop him.

“And it’s okay to take time to adjust. Things aren’t just different for you.”

“…They’re not?” He feels kind of dumb for saying it. Of course it’s different for everyone else; it’s different with him here, with Isa here, with none of them as nobodies, with all their friendships crossing over into one big group.

“You’re thinking too hard about it,” Olette giggles. “I meant more like… little things. Like the new Bistro opening or even this little outdoor theater,” she gestures to the benches around them, the projector screen on the wall in front of them. “It’s all only been here for a few weeks. It’s almost as new to us as it is to you. And the change means that the Twilight Town that I grew up in isn’t the same as the Twilight Town we’re in now.”

“Just like it isn’t the same as the one me, Axel, and Xion would go to…” he says, mostly to himself. “And it isn’t the same as the data one, either.”

She nods, her smile losing the tenseness that comes with worry. “Things change. _We_ change. And that’s okay. We don’t have to forget how things were before to embrace what they are now.”

Roxas’ hands relax. “Yeah.”

“You know…” Olette says in a strange tone of voice, reaching into her pocket. “Sora gave me this to hold on to a little while ago. It’s yours, right? I was waiting for a good time to return it to you, but now… Now seems like a good time, don’t you think?”

Roxas’ eyes go wide as she places a transparent blue orb in his hand. He looks up in shock, his jaw only going more slack when he finds her turned fully towards him, a matching yellow orb held up at eye level.

There’s no sunlight here to pierce through the glass, no warmth on his skin with the walls shading them, but he holds the blue orb up as a mirror of hers. He doesn’t know who smiles first, but they’re both beaming before long, breaking off into laughter after.

Like this, he thinks it’s okay if things aren’t exactly the same. It’s okay for things to be different as long as the things that matter stay in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/deepseasalt_) | [tumblr](http://deepseasalt.tumblr.com) | [carrd](http://zephyreden.carrd.co)


End file.
